Still in Love?
by sweetEpie994
Summary: After Sally and Sonic's breakup, she just can't seem to see eye to eye with him anymore, and she searches for someone else. But when Sonic finds someone that's just as special to him than Sally was, will her feelings for him resurface?
1. Chapter 1: A Wrong To Right

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, OR ANY OF THE SONIC CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY!

Author's Note: Hey, everyone! Yeaaa, so I'm just writing to say that this is my first fanfic ever and that I'm nowhere NEAR done writing it. I just thought I would upload this chapter real quick to see how everything works on the site. So when I finally **do **get everythinguploaded, (and it won't take long because school is over for me this or next week! **X)**...) I hope you like my fanfic. And feel free to message me for any suggestions and stuff like that cause I'm open to any good ideas. And I'm planning on doing some Naruto fanfics too. But anywayz...enjoy!

* * *

Still in Love?

Chapter 1: A Wrong To Right

* * *

_Sally's point of view_

"How many times do I have to frickin tell you? I didn't TAKE your stupid necklace!" Sonic had yelled at me for about the fifth time.

"Oh yeah? Well, how come every time I put something down, you come in the room and it just goes missing?" I retorted back. Just because I was a princess didn't mean that I couldn't be loud when I wanted to be. And I was loud.

"You always blame me for stupid crap that isn't ever my fault!" He whined. He sounded like such a moron. How could I be so blind not to see how annoying he really was? What was wrong with me when we were going out?

"I wouldn't have to blame you if you didn't come in my room and steal my stuff!"

"You know what? I'm so glad I managed to get away from you when I got the chance. I'm outta here!" And just like that, the little _rat_ got up, and he left.

"Pssh—like I care what you do with your miserable life." I retorted once again. Before he walked out of the door, he gave me a look filled with anger and annoyance. And if I didn't know any better, I would've thought there was a slight hint of sadness in his eyes, too. But I was no fool. I, Princess Sally Alicia Acorn, was DEFINITELY not a fool. I'm just too smart to be a fool...and I'm not conceited no matter what you say.

...I guess I was an idiot at one point in my life. But that was ONLY when I decided to go out with that blue egotistical hedgehog! How did I fall for him, anyways? What was going through my head? Maybe he poisoned me with something, or maybe I got drunk; I don't know. But one thing was for sure: I would never, never, _ever_ fall for Sonic the 'Mr.-my-ego-needs-its-own-planet' Hedgehog again. Never.

I stormed my way from my dresser and plopped down on my queen-sized bed. I attempted to cool myself off by counting to ten. _"8...9...10!"_

...Nope. Still pissed.

And who was I kidding? That dumb 'count to ten' stuff doesn't even work.

Who came up with it anyway?

As I plopped myself onto my bed, I thought that lying down to relax would repress my anger, and help my sanity. And it worked...until I spotted something shiny on the floor, barely peeking out from under my bed. _"...Great."_ I thought. What I was looking at was my missing necklace. It was silver, it was heart shaped, it had a keyhole engraved in it, and it was given to me by Mr. Ego himself. Why I still wear and treasure this thing, I have no idea. But what I do know is that I was angry that I couldn't find the necklace and now that I had...I was embarrassed. Because this was probably the third time this week that I had blamed Sonic for something that he didn't do.

My face turned a lightish pink and I knew what was at stake here. I had to swallow up my pride (ONCE AGAIN) and beg the blue 'wonder' for his forgiveness. Because as nice as he was to some, he just wasn't nice enough to easily _give _his forgiveness to _me._ I sighed, got up out of my bed, and prepared to make my way over to Sonic's house. Honestly. This was turning into a bad habit that had to come to an end at some point!

As I made my way downstairs in the early afternoon (around 12 or 1), my face met with my cousin and one of my best friends ever, Nicole. I swear, aside from Bunnie, Nicole was the one person that truly understood me. I treat her like a sister, and she kind of is since she's been living with my family for a few years now. Her parents sent her out here one summer because they thought it best that she live away from some of the drama and troubles that went on around her neighborhood. So she came to live with** my** family to avoid drama and troubles. Ha! Go figure.

"Hey, Nicole." I greeted her in an almost monotonous way.

"Hi, Sally. Ya' know Sonic just left a few minutes ago. He seemed upset again, too...any ideas why?" She said in a suspicious, yet teasing voice. I knew she knew why. And I knew that she knew that I knew that she knew why, too.

Ha-ha! Confused you, didn't I?

I just stared at her with one of my 'don't play games with me' looks. "Sally! Isn't this the third time this week that you and Sonic have gotten into another one of your...heated discussions?" She asked me.

"But it's not my fault, Nicole!" I protested. "He provokes these arguments out of me! It's not like I always look to start fights with him."

"Well, maybe if you two tried a little harder to get along, there would less problems between the two of you." She tried to help. "And why do you two always get into these petty little fights, anyway?"

...so much for understanding me.

"Nicole, I just can't get along with someone like Sonic."

"But you two used to get along perfectly fine, before."

"But that was different. Now, Sonic's just impossible to be around. He's annoying, egotistical, impatient, a jerk..."

"...your ex-boyfriend." Nicole smirked and finished for me. "That had nothing to do with anything, Nicole." I stated, confidently. Unfortunately, even if I made that statement with all of the confidence in the world, I still probably couldn't get myself to believe that.

"C'mon, Sally. Ever since you and Sonic split, you've practically been in a funk all the time. You're always extra fussy, you snap at every little thing, you're always so mean to Sonic for no reason at all, and you're just not your usually happy, cheerful awesome princess-self anymore. You just act...weird."

"I do NOT act weird!" I snapped loudly. Nicole just looked at me with a worried look on her face. I didn't really mean to yell at her. I just had a rough time admitting that every little single thing she said about me right now...was 100% true. To tell the truth, I have been in a stupid funk all the time. I don't know why, but I just feel depressed about nothing. And it sucks! I can admit that I get a little fussy. Like the other day, I yelled at my brother, Elias for offering me some chocolate ice cream. I don't like chocolate ice cream, but he was just trying to be nice and I was an ass to him. And if I don't snap at every little thing, I'm really close to it. I'm not usually the beautiful, happy child my fans loved and adored. But hey! I'm still beautiful. Just not as happy. And as for being mean to Sonic—I just can't help that. Sonic likes to be a jackass for nothing. And when I say that, I mean he seeks to be arrogant for no reason in the world. He pushes my buttons because he knows what makes me tick. And that's his goal: to torture and kill me. And when everyone's at my funeral sobbing and weeping for me, he'll be the only one in the back cracking jokes and farting for kicks!

Well, okay, so maybe not the latter. But you get my point, right?

Anyway...what was I talking about?...Oh, yeah! I felt bad for yelling, I think...

"I-I'm sorry, Nicole. I didn't mean to yell at you or anything. It's just...Sonic...h-he makes me so mad!" I tried to explain to her, hoping she would understand.

"It's okay, Sally. You don't have to explain. I understand." She said innocently. I always knew she would. He-he.

"Thanks, Nicole! I can always count on you to be there for me when I need you. But I gotta go and _apologize_ to the jerk for acting like a jerk. Ha-ha! I'll see you later, Nicole." I waved as I headed out of the door.

"Good-bye, Sally! See you later!" She said.

And I was off.

...

_Normal Point of View_

At Sonic's house, he and Tails, and Knuckles were hanging out in the garage. While Tails was tinkering with some kind of machine and Knuckles was basically doing nothing, Sonic was mindlessly destroying the ears of his lifelong friends.

"...And all I was trying to do was ask her to the movies with me on Saturday. I didn't even get to do anything and she freaked out on me!" Sonic explained. "Honestly, should I even have tried asking her, guys? ...Guys?"

"Did you say something, Sonic?" Knuckles and Tails asked in unison.

"Were you two _ever_ listening to me?" The hedgehog asked. "I was pouring out my heart to you guys, thinking you would understand. But I guess I was wrong." Sonic said dejectedly.

"We're sorry, Sonic." Tails said remorsefully. "...But, there's only so many times we can listen to you 'pouring out your heart'. It's kind of...of, um..."

"INFURIATING!" Knuckles exclaimed loudly while rubbing his temples. "It's like listening to a broken recorder with no off switch!

"Well! Don't be afraid to tell me how you really feel, Knucklehead."

"I never was, idiot!"

"Whoa! Hey guys, l-let's not g-get rowdy...he-he!" Tails said shakily.

"SHUTTUP!" Sonic and Knuckles both fussed. Tails could tell this was going to be another one of their daily nasty little spats. And when Sonic and Knuckles got into a fight, there was no stopping them 'til one of them eventually did. And because they were both pigheaded, anyone could understand why they were the silly way that they were.

...and Poor Tails. He was just an innocent bystander in all of this. Except for sometimes when he would accidently get roughed up because of the fight getting a little out of hand. He just wanted everyone to get along. Was that so hard? Why couldn't everyone just hold hands and be nice to each other? Oh, well.

Meanwhile in the midst of all the extra drama, Tails heard the doorbell due to his large ears. And went to get it.

When he reached the door, he opened it to reveal none other than Sally Acorn herself. And of course, Tails was happy to see her. "Hey, Aunt Sally!" Tails cried. Sally was indeed the aunt of Tails because their family had some sort of royal connection. Sally beamed and replied. "Hi, Tails. How are you?"

"I've been great. Still tinkering and stuff like that." He said proudly.

"That's good to know!" The princess giggled. "And how are things around here other than that?"

"They're fine." And then they heard a loud bang against the wall of the garage that made both of them cringe. "...Well...things _were _fine...until Sonic and Knuckles started fighting, again." Tails said while lowering his head and twin tails.

"Again?" Sally exclaimed. Tails did nothing but nod his head.

"Sonic was trying to explain something to us...and Knuckles and I weren't exactly l-listening at the moment. S-so, Sonic got kind of fr-frustrated...and that made Kn-Knuckles get kind of frustrated. And now...they're in a fight, again." Tails told Sally.

"Oh." Sally answered back to the earful that Tails had just given her.

"So, was there something you needed?" Tails asked curiously.

"Well actually, I really came here because I needed to talk to Sonic. Do you think you could get him for me?" Sally asked. Tails looked up at her with a look of momentary fright in his eyes, and Sally knew that it meant Tails wasn't capable of stopping the two tornadoes.

"Don't worry, then. I'll get him." Sally walked into the house and made her way to the garage. As she opened the door, she wasn't surprised to see the two boys yelling and going at each other. Things were getting destroyed fast; broken machine parts lying on tables, tools aimlessly tossed around on the floor, and plenty of other now-useless objects could be found almost anywhere. Tails, who was now right behind Sally in the doorway, threw his hands on his head and immediately looked panicked. "THE GARAGE!" He exclaimed, loudly. "AUNT SALLY, _DO _SOMETHING!"

Sally put two fingers in her mouth and whistled as loud as she could to make the boys stop tussling. And they stopped. And when they did, they searched for the source of the singled-out sound.

"Oh, no." Sonic said under his breath when he saw who was in the doorway of the garage.


	2. Chapter 2: The Argument

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, OR ANY OF THE SONIC CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY!

* * *

_Still in Love?_

Chapter 2:

* * *

_Sally's Point of View_

O...m...f...g! I can't believe these two morons! No ...moron is an understatement. I can't even describe how bad the garage looked when I walked in.

I would totally, completely understand if Tails just killed them, now. Really. How can these two destroy something in a matter of minutes? At least that's how long Tails told me it took them. Unbelievable. And they both continue to go at it as if NOTHING is WRONG! Dunderheads! And to think, I thought I was going to come here to apologize to the 'civilized person known as Sonic'. Ha! What a joke! He's about as civilized as Knuckles is smart ...no offense to him. And Sonic probably initiated this whole thing. I hate him with a burning, searing passion.

"W-what...what did you guys do in here?" I tried to form words as I gazed around wide-eyed at the hell that was once Tails' garage. The house belonged to Sonic, but when he insisted that Tails live with him, he agreed that he would give Tails his own area to work on his tinkering. And that area was this screwed garage. When I realized I hadn't gotten an answer, I attempted to try again. "What happened in here?"

Knuckles, who _used_ to have Sonic in a chokehold, threw him aside to the floor and began to defend himself.

"I did nothing! It was all that dumb blue hedgehog's fault! He made me do it!" I look at him, awkwardly.

"...But you just said that you didn't do anything." I said. His face turned a brighter red than his furry coat.

"Uhm...er...uh, well what I meant to say was...uh..." Ugh. Jackass. As he struggled to find words to explain (or lie) to me about what happened, I kind of noticed that Sonic was glaring at me ever since he found out I was in the doorway. I mean, it literally felt like he was burning a hole in my face. I felt a little nervous at first. And for what? He can't scare me! He may be a little taller than me, and stronger...and faster...a-and uh...well whatever! He just can't scare me, okay?

So anyway, I decided to try to talk to him. "What's the matter with you? Don't you have anything to say in your defense about what happened?" I asked while still bugged because of his glaring with his bright green eyes.

"No. What's the point? You don't ever listen to me." He scoffed. "You didn't even listen to me this morning about your stupid necklace, so why bother trying, right?"

The necklace. I forgot about that... I really don't wanna do this. But I guess it has to be done.

Damn.

"Uh...Sonic...can I talk to you in the house about something? Please?" I asked in the most innocent voice possible. Like I said, I really didn't want to do this. He _still_ continued to glare at me. And if anything, the glare intensified. Just my luck, right? Well, after staring at me for about ten seconds after I asked my question, (ever so sweetly, might I add) he got up slowly and followed me into the house. Before going all the way in, I saw that Knuckles tried to escape the garage somehow, but Tails caught him and insisted that Knuckles **would **be cleaning up the garage. Go Tails! Ha-ha!

Anyway, after Sonic and I walked far away from the garage that I thought no one could hear our conversation, I turned around to face him. And when I did, I jumped a little bit. Instead of coming face to face with him like I expected, my eyes were looking somewhere between his neck and the top of his chest. I was surprised for a few seconds. When Sonic and I were younger, we were _always_ the same height if I wasn't a little taller. And now...I had to look up just to see his face! I could've sworn it was just yesterday that I was staring him in the face ...or was it last month?...Last year? Well, this was humiliating...but it also made me feel somewhat...safe? I don't know.

After staring at that area for what felt like minutes, I finally looked him in the face and mustered up enough courage to open my mouth.

"Did you get...taller?" I asked him while searching his face for I-don't-know-what.

He simply crossed his arms and mumbled, "I don't know. I guess." I felt a little better when I saw that the mean look on his face had kind of settled a little more into one of exasperation. I felt like I could finally take a breath. But then his facial expression changed to that of an impassiveness and annoyance at the same time. And frankly, I wasn't quite sure how I should've felt at the time.

"Is that really all you called me in here for?" He asked in a more annoyed tone. I immediately realized how close I was to him and I uneasily backed up a little.

Way to show how un-afraid you are of him, Sal. "A-actually," I stammered, adding insult to injury, "I wanted to talk to you about this." I reached for my pocket to pull out the necklace that caused the slight disagreement between us earlier that day. When Sonic saw the necklace, I expected him to get angry again, but no. His face still remained impassive.

"So," he started, "That's the necklace you were blaming me for _stealing_? The necklace that _I _bought for _you?_" He suddenly made me feel a little bit guilty. "Why would I steal something that I had gotten for you in the first place?" He asked. I think he was trying to make me seem dumb...and it was working. I felt dumb, guilty, and ashamed...because he was right. I should've looked at the obvious evidence. Why would Sonic take something from me that he had gotten for me in the first place?

Really. How dumb am I?

"Well, you were just the one and only person that had set foot into my room that day other than me." I explained. "And I thought that I left it on my dresser, and..."

"And it never occurred to you to think that maybe it _dropped_ from your dresser?" Yea. He was definitely trying to make me sound dumb.

"W-well ...no." I admitted.

"And you swear _I'm_ the one missing a brain." He said under his breath, thinking I wouldn't hear. I did, but I decided to ignore it. (sigh) That idiot. Why was I trying to apologize again?

"Anyway, I found it under my bed...and I realized that you were telling the truth when you said you didn't steal it so..."

" ...So, you thought you should come and explain that to me." He finished the rest of my sentence for me. I was starting to think that doing all of this wasn't worth almost losing my head.

"Yea. That's right." I said.

"How thoughtful of you." He spat in a sarcastic way.

"Yea...so I-I'm sorry, okay?" There. I did it. I said the s-word.

"Yea, that sounded sooo sincere." Sonic retorted. I scrunched up my face a little. What did he want from me, anyway? I used up practically **all** of my energy and strength trying to be able to apologize to him. That ungrateful bastard!

"What else do you want me to do? I said I was sorry." I responded.

"I could tell you really meant it, too. I mean, the fact that you said it so fast, looking around the room when you said it, and making it sound _so_ heartfelt, too—it all just made me feel so warm inside." He said sarcastically, and still with an impassive face might I add. How'd his mom ever put up with this kind of arrogance?

"Look, I didn't even have to say anything to you, okay? I just thought you should know that I shouldn't have accused you for something you didn't do. And I didn't want you to worry about where my necklace went, that's all." I stated.

"I could'nt care less about you, your stupid apology, and that raggedy ass necklace that I gave to you." He said to me in the most ignorant way possible, and with that, he turned around to walk away and leave. Did he really have no feeling? No sincerity or heart?

But I wasn't going to let him get away from me so easily. I wasn't done talking to him. And no one walks away from The Princess of Mobius when she has something to say. It just doesn't happen.

"Hey! I'm trying to apologize to you!" I walked toward him, roughly grabbed him by his arm, and spun him around with all of my might. Ha! I felt kinda proud of myself. I mean, I knew I had strength, but...wow! I could probably be the next Wonder Woman! It would be hard work to keep my hidden strength from the world, but hey! A wise president once said, "With great power comes great responsibility!"

...A president _did_ say that, right? ...Right?

Well, anyways...back to the story.

So I said..."Hey! I'm trying to apologize to you!" And I grabbed at him and spun him around.

"What?" He yelled when he turned to finally face me. It was then that I saw the facial expression that would always make me feel uneasy. "I don't need your airheaded, half-hearted apology!"

"What do you mean airheaded? Like I said, I didn't have to say anything to you about this!" I yelled back as I held up the necklace to his face so he could see.

"You might as well have never said anything to me AT ALL!" His voice definitely elevated by a few volume bars, easily outranging mine by, like, a trillion. "And you know," he continued, "I honestly don't know what I was thinking this morning when I came to your house." He stated in a more calm tone.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him while still feeling heated.

"When I came to your house this morning, I didn't just come over for nothing." He started. "I actually came over to...to ask you to the movies sometime this week." Was he serious? "I thought that maybe...maybe we could go somewhere, talk, and have fun...like we used to." He said in an almost hushed tone...before he had gotten loud again. "But now I see that that was one of the **worst **ideas I had probably ever came up with in my _life_! You're so bossy and stuck-up! I could never be with anyone like you!" He sneered.

Bossy? Stuck-up?

Who the hell did he think he was talking to? I _AM_ Princess Acorn and I _AM _the law! How dare he talk to me that way!

Well. He-he! I was going to give _him_ an earful. He wasn't going to get away with any of the crap he had just said about me!

"Oh, yeah?" I started. "Well, no one cares what you think! NO ONE! And you know what? I'm glad I broke up with you! You're annoying, you're immature, you're stupid, you're _UGLY_, and you don't think of anyone but yourself! How could anyone EVER fall for you?" ...I didn't mean to go _that_ far, but once I started...I couldn't be stopped until I was done. "You egotistical mistake! All I tried to do was apologize to you! And all you do is shove shit in my face! Do you even understand what being with you is like? It's like HELL, in case you didn't know! I don't even understand how I made the mistake of going out with you in the first place! But, ohhh, I assure you; it's a mistake that'll NEVER happen again! You know WHY? Because I...I hate you, Sonic the Hedgehog! I HATE YOU!

Phew! I had finally gotten it out.

Everything that was on my mind, clouding my better judgment, making me crazy...I had finally gotten it allll out in the open. All of the things that I had been itching to say to Sonic had finally been said. And then I thought that a huge weight was going to be lifted off of my shoulders.

But for some reason when I looked up at Sonic and gazed into his eyes...the weight on my shoulders had suddenly felt heavier than before. I thought that when I told Sonic what was _really_ on my mind, I would be relieved. But I wasn't. And when I looked at Sonic, I realized why.

Sonic's bright green eyes had turned from impassive...to heartbroken. And one might think..._how could anyone's eyes possibly be HEART-broken?_ But if that someone had looked into Sonic's eyes, they would've understood what I meant. He was definitely hurt from what I said to him. I saw a weakness in him that I don't think I've ever really seen before in him.

And just like that, my face turned from infuriation to surprise all in a matter of three seconds.

And Sonic just continued to stare at me with those heartbroken green currently-glassy eyes that looked as if tears were threatening to fall. His tough guy exterior and carefree attitude falling at his feet as his stared at me, almost as if he was in utter shock and disbelief at my choice of words.

I couldn't help it.

Sonic had the gift of making people irritated, but today...he just made me so angry. And I intended to make him feel pain for all he had made me feel. But I never wanted to see him _this_ way.

I felt as if the sky were gonna crash down on me. Because no matter how angry I was, I didn't mean for Sonic to feel hurt the way he looked.

"S-Sonic...I-I..." Just before I was able to find the right words to deliver the **sincere** apology that I thought was due to him, he turned on his heels really fast, and ran out of the door. I reached my hand out to try and stop him...but he was already out of the door.

A few seconds later, Tails and Knuckles walked through the garage with trash bags from the garage in their hands. Perfect timing, right?

"...Aunt Sally? What happened to Sonic?" Tails asked me, questioningly. Knuckles looked at me too as if asking me the same question with his eyes.

"He had to go, Tails." I said to him quietly. "He left."

"Oh. Well, okay." He complied and walked away with Knuckles to get rid of the remnants of the garage mess that they had cleaned up.

'_He left.' I thought to myself. 'And it's all my fault.'_


	3. Chapter 3: The Discussion & The Stranger

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, OR ANY OF THE SONIC CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY!

**Author's Note:** Hey, everyone! I also forgot to mention in the beginning that I'm going to give Sonic another love interest in this story. Don't worry, though. This is still a SonicXSally fanfic! I just wanted to try something new and make it a little interesting. So I thought I would create a new character. But, I'm going to try not to make a lot of new characters in one story because I don't want to make anything really confusing or anything like that. But anywayzzzz, here's chapter 3. Enjoy! Ha-ha! =)

* * *

_Still in Love?_

Chapter 3:

* * *

_Normal Point of View_

Sonic continued to run and run and run.

He ran past some trees and toward the forest a little ways from his house. He didn't have a targeted destination, but all he knew was he wanted to get away. Away from his house, away from the drama, and away from Sally Acorn!

He wanted to forget about what had happened between them that day, yesterday, and any other day that he had spent with Sally. He couldn't believe her. Annoying? Immature? UGLY? How could she say these things to him? He could tell that Sally was angry at him, but just how far exactly was she willing to go just to hurt him? Did she even mean to hurt him at all?

Sonic's mind was filled with questions that he couldn't answer. And now, he was angry.

He was angry for because of all of the many unanswered questions that filled his head, he was angry that Sally had caused him to feel so angry and hurt, and most of all, he was angry because he had showed weakness to her. He was Sonic the Hedgehog; the blue wonder! The hero of Mobius for crying out loud! What did he look like running away from his problems, and from a girl? Just thinking about this problem made him sick and upset. He refused to feel this way because of a girl, but nonetheless, he couldn't help it. He couldn't help the way he felt, and that's what made him seem weak right before he ran away from Sally.

What a day!

As Sonic was running through the trees in the forest, he noticed a nice, peaceful looking area by a stream of running water, and he decided that he would stop there. It was the perfect place because it was calm, soothing, and more importantly, there was NO SALLY!

He stopped his running, walked over to the area, and sat down to lean up against one the huge trees right near the stream. He put his arms up behind his head and laid back to relax.

'_Why do I feel this way?'_ he thought. '_Why do I even care what she thinks of me?'_

No matter how Sonic tried to stop dwelling on these thoughts, they continuously popped up in his head. He couldn't shake them away by staying awake or merely by relaxing. So he slowly closed his eyes and decided to take a brief nap.

'_Maybe I'll forget about her when I wake up!' _he thought to himself and he drifted off to a sound sleep.

...

_Sally's Point of View_

After the 'little' argument Sonic and I had, which resulted in him leaving me near the doorway of his home (how rude!), I decided to leave.

There was no point in staying at Sonic's house after he had up and just left me. There was also no point in waiting around for Sonic to come back so I could apologize to him. And I sure as hell wasn't going to go search for him. It would've taken me a lifetime just to figure out where he would go. So I just decided to go home. I said my goodbyes to Knuckles and Tails and proceeded to walk to my home.

I couldn't help but think about the things I said to Sonic while I was on my way home.

I mean, I don't understand how my own brain and mouth work, sometimes. It's like they do things on their own without consulting me first! It's an outrage!

I didn't really mean to yell at Sonic in his face. I didn't mean to get so ticked off at him the way I did. And I _definitely_ didn't mean any of the mean things I said to him. Annoying? Immature? **UGLY?** C'mon! Even if I tried to convince myself otherwise, me and every other female in Mobius can all agree on one thing if we can't agree on anything else. And that's that Sonic the Hedgehog, my best friend, isn't ugly! He's totally the opposite. He's, like, the epitome of cuteness! His soft, dazzling blue skin...his carefree, laid-back, addicting attitude...his pearl white, perfect smile...and those beautiful, _beautiful_ green eyes...no one could ask for anything else in a guy. He's 99% perfect! ...Maybe...m-maybe I should see if he and I could go out sometime and...a-and...and _what was I saying?_

I couldn't like Sonic! I shouldn't like Sonic! I don't like Sonic!

In fact, I was supposed to be mad at him, anyways.

Ugh!

I hate the way he makes me feel toward him sometimes. He gives me so many...mixed emotions. One minute, I'll be perfectly fine with him, the next minute, I'll be completely angry with him, and the next minute, I just won't know what to feel anymore. I hate this emotional up-and-down roller coaster that I'm constantly on. It's almost literally making me sick! And that's _definitely_ not something that I need.

So when I finally got home, of course I needed someone to vent to about my situation. And since I can't talk to my parents about it, (because they're so busy, and there's no way in the world I could tell my parents about this situation, let alone my dad!), I decided to just go to Nicole.

...

"Sally! How could you?" She reprimanded when I told her about my predicament.

When I got to the house, I still felt some sort of a way after the argument between Sonic and I. I had to vent to someone about my problem. So the first person I thought about was Nicole, and luckily, I found her in the kitchen cooking. I told her everything that happened. Really, I thought that Nicole and I could discuss my behavior toward Sonic in a more civilized manner, but I guess I'm really bad at assumptions.

"I thought you had more of a head on your shoulders!" She yelled at me. "You're supposed to be the princess of the Acorn Kingdom, for Pete's sake! How could you make such a pigheaded mistake?"

...I'm really, _**REALLY**_ bad at assumptions. He-he!

I didn't think she would go off on me like this. In fact, I couldn't even believe it. I know I'm the Princess Acorn, the daughter of a legend, but she was blowing this situation way out of proportion.

"Calm down, Nicole. Don't make it seem worse than it sounds." I said.

"But it _is_ worse than it sounds, Sally." She replied.

"It's really not, Nicole." I assured her. "I mean, I know I got out of hand when I blew up at Sonic, and I know I owe him an apology. So, when he shows up from wherever he's hiding, I'll just apologize to him..."

Nicole immediately gave me a look. "Didn't you already try to 'apologize' in the first place?" She said, using air quotes when she said the word apologize. Hmph! I guess she's trying to be sarcastic...

...Hey! Didn't _I _teach her that air quotes thing?

"I'll apologize to him, _properly_...and then everything will be okay! Problem solved!" I said crossing my hands and putting a proud grin on my face.

"But Sally...what if something happens?"

"Like what?"

"Like...like what if Sonic doesn't show up? What if he decides to run away and not come back because of the things you said to him?" She explained. "After all, regardless of whether or not you both aren't together, you still both seem to have an impact on him and what he does sometimes, believe it or not."

I opened my mouth in preparation to retort back to anything she had to say to me. But then I immediately closed my mouth back up when I realized...that she was actually right. Sonic _did _sometimes have an impact on the things I did and said and the ways that I sometimes acted. And I was sure that what I did had an impact on Sonic in some ways, too. Like when Sonic and I went out, I was talking to him, and for some reason I mentioned to him that I had a strong craving for fruit. Sonic had ordered me one of those cute little fruit flower baskets that are usually bought online. It was one of those days when he felt like being sweet. Ha-ha! Oh, and there was this other time when I just happened to tell him that I wanted to go to the beach so bad, but I was busy. The next day was a not-so-busy one for me, and Sonic picked me up bridal style, ran as fast as he could toward the Sandy Hill Beach, and we had the best day ever. We even stayed long enough to watch the sunset. It was sooooo beautiful!

Oh, and let's not forget today when I insulted Sonic so brutally. He ran away from me and I've never seen him today since then. So I guess what I do and say to him _is_ an impact on Sonic, good or bad. Nicole was right. But, of course, she wouldn't let it end there.

"Or what if Sonic cries for years and years about what you said to him? He may never be able to get over it, ya'know." She told me.

Great. Another thing for me to think about. I don't want to think about Sonic crying. I don't like to see any of my friends sad or heartbroken because of anyone let alone me. I couldn't even take looking at Sonic when he stared back at me with those dejected eyes. It made me feel like the worst person in the world. Even though _he _was the one that got hurt in that argument, just looking at him that way made me feel like someone had just ripped my heart clean out of my chest. And I couldn't take that emotion. I didn't want to dwell any longer on that 'what if' that Nicole had thrown at me. And I didn't have to...but that was because she gave me something else to think about.

"Or worse! What if Sonic holds a lifelong grudge over your head and he never forgives you for what you've done? Sonic's been taking your crap long enough. It wouldn't be a surprise if he decides to give up on you, ya'know."

...Okay. That last one was a teardown. W-why would she say something like that to me? Sonic's an amazing person. He's not the grudge holding type! He always forgives everyone for the things they've done to him, and he's not the type of person to take stupid stuff to heart like that. He wouldn't really remember all of the things that I said to him earlier today, would he? And besides, I didn't even _mean_ the things I said to him. Like I've said a million times, I was just angry with the way he tried to make me feel. He tried to make me feel like I wasn't someone worthy to date, like I was just some kind of evil biotch seeking to destroy the lives and hearts of men everywhere. That's what he was trying to accomplish by telling me those things, wasn't it?

I wasn't really impossible...was I?

I couldn't help but feel terrible with not only the way that I treated Sonic earlier and the way I may have treated him when we went out, but also with Nicole made me think about. I didn't want Sonic to hold some terrible grudge over my head for the rest of my life. And I sure didn't want him to be mad at me. I didn't want him to avoid me, or refuse to be around me or seen with me, either. I just didn't want to think about any of these things. But I just couldn't help thinking about them. And as I thought about this, I didn't quite realize that my mouth had suddenly gone dry or that there were tears welling up in my eyes, threatening to fall at any moment.

I was crying.

I snapped back to reality and tried to quickly and unnoticeably wipe away the tears so that they couldn't be seen. But, Nicole must've seen them because as soon as she looked up from her cooking, I could tell that she immediately felt guilty. She stopped what she was doing and rushed over to my side to try to console me.

"H-hey, Sally. Please forgive me and don't be upset about what I said." She said trying to keep me calm. "I really just thought I would give you something to think about, that's all."

I nodded my head to assure her that I understood what she was trying to do, but she continued anyway.

"I don't want to see you take any of your best friends for granted. The worst feeling ever is being left by your friends because they feel mistreated by you." She explained. "And I'm not trying to act like I'm your parent, either, because I'm just your little ol' cousin. Ha-ha! I just want to see you at your best, Sally." She told me as she smiled at me.

And I smiled back at her. I knew she was just trying to get me to understand. She was just being the best cousin she could be, that was all. But, SHEESH! She didn't have to make me cry! Oh, well. I guess I deserved it, though.

She opened her arms and welcomed me in a long, embracing hug. And then she assured me that everything was going to be alright. And after that, I assured her that I was going to go and apologize to Sonic. And I was going to mean it that time. It was going to be a true-blue, dear and sincere apology to him. For everything.

I thanked Nicole again for the little talk that she gave me, and I hurried up the stairs and to my room.

If Nicole was a little bit older and she wasn't my cousin, I would swear that she was my long-lost mother or something crazy like that.

But anyway, as I was hurrying to my room, I was also silently praying that Sonic had gone home, already.

'_Please let him be home! Please let him be home!'_

...

_Sonic's Point of View_

(...during the time where Sally was on her way home from Sonic's house...)

A little while after Sonic's nap, which wasn't actually very long, he woke up stretching and yawning.

He took a look at his surroundings to make sure he was where he settled himself before he took the nap. When he realized that he was in the right spot, he sat up from his slouching position against the tree. After he took a few breaths, he remembered what his purpose was for being where he was.

'_Oh, right. I was getting away from...Sally.'_ he thought, sadly.

He brought his knees up to his chin and placed his arms around them as he remembered back to earlier on that day. He wasn't too upset with Sally anymore, but then again, he wasn't completely over the situation, either. As a matter of fact, he found it a little difficult to get rid of the whole event, period.

How did he and Sally even get to such bad terms, anyways? As he recalled, they used to be best friends. They were damn near literally inseparable. How did they get to almost completely avoiding each other? It was something that confused him ever since they had split. Just as before, he wanted to forget everything that had to do with Sally, but he just couldn't.

Sonic took a deep breath in frustration as he stared out into they beyond. But, as he did so, it made him unaware of his surroundings and anything around him. So as a young girl appeared from the forest and walked up from behind him, he had absolutely no idea.

She got closer and closer until she decided to stop. She was not afraid of strangers, but she knew her boundaries when it came to them. After the girl stood behind Sonic for some time and had realized that he wasn't going to notice her on his own, she decided to help him realize that he was no longer alone.

"Hello?" she said in a soft tone.

Sonic slightly jumped and quickly turned his head toward the girl. His eyes widened as he finally realized the presence of another and he took some time to take in her features.

The girl looked to be about his age, and although he was still currently sitting in his previous position, he could tell that he was a bit taller than she was. Her cerulean hair was long and it reached all the way to her mid back. She had a green halter on that stopped a little above her stomach in a way that it revealed skin, but not in a whorish way. She wore blue shorts with pre-made holes in them, and she sported green and white striped sneakers with two green buckles on the top, and her gloves were completely white, as were Sonic's. Her skin was a lovely lavender hue, her teeth were as white as fresh snow, and her little nose fit perfectly with her facial features.

But what soon caught Sonic's utmost attention were her eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful bright-as-the-sky blue that shone beautifully when the sun had shone just right. And the sun was perfect.

Sonic found himself trapped in a pool of her eyes. And although his lacking ability to swim had nothing to do with this situation, he still found it difficult to escape her beautiful peepers. It didn't take long for Sonic to be absolutely curious about who this girl was. But as Sonic was unconsciously staring at the girl, he didn't realize that she was anxiously trying to get his attention.

"H-hey, are you okay?" The girl asked. "Y-you...you've kinda been s-staring at me for awhile."

Sonic continued to look into her eyes, and this made the girl nervous, but determined to get his attention nonetheless.

"Hey...helllloooo...can you hear me?" The girl tried harder.

Sonic didn't budge.

"HELLOOOOO!" The girl tried with all of her might.

Sonic finally snapped back to reality and realized that he must have zoned out in front of his new acquaintance. How embarrassing!

"Uh...he-he...h-h-hi. Uhmm...w-what are you d-doing here?" Sonic stuttered while completely embarrassed.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing...until you zoned out on me." She said.

"O-oh, yeah. I-I'm real sorry about that." He apologized.

The girl giggled at his shyness. "It's okay, cutie." She said with a bright smile. When Sonic blushed, his face turned so red, it maybe could've rivaled the skin tone of Knuckles. He managed to put a small smile on his face at the nickname the girl had given him.

"I'm Cara, by the way. Ha-ha! What's your name?" She asked eagerly as her bright blue eyes beamed back at Sonic, causing another shade of red to form on his face.

"I-It's Sonic." He said, still nervous. _'What is wrong with you, you dork?'_ He reprimanded himself in his head. _'Why are you acting so nervous? You're Sonic the Hedgehog and she's just a girl! Man up!'_

Oblivious to the little pep talk that Sonic had with himself, Cara replied. "That's an awesome name, Sonic! It's nice to meet you." She said as she held her hand to Sonic, who gladly took it and replied with a "Ditto!"

"S-so..." Sonic started. "I mean, so...what _are_ you doing out here, anyways?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Oh, I just came out here to get away from all the drama back near my place." She replied. "It gets so hectic where I live sometimes. I just need a place to get away from everyone every now and then. It keeps me sane, ya'know?"

Sonic nodded his head. Cara then proceeded to talk once more.

"But, hey. You never told me why you were here either."

"Same problem as you, pretty much." Sonic answered. "Too much drama where I live. I just ran away as fast as I could to nowhere in particular and I led myself here."

Cara also nodded. "Life is such a pain, sometimes." She added.

"Yea, and sometimes friends make it worse."

"I know! My friends are completely crazy! I thought all along that they were the ones that were s'posed to be there for you when your _real_ family gets on your nerves!"

"Tell me about it." Sonic added. "So much for that." Sonic and Cara both giggled.

They continued to converse with each other back and forth. They asked about each other's family and friends, they talked a little about their childhoods, and a few other things that they found they had in common. Sonic was having so much fun with this new girl that he completely forgot about the 'Sally problem'.

He was also so preoccupied, he forgot about going home. He was really enjoying himself. But until Sonic got home, he wouldn't realize that he had missed a call to receive a well-deserved, overdue apology from a certain Sally Acorn!


End file.
